


Controlling the Game

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: After countless times of being forced to replay the game over and over and OVER again just to entertain some player... Henry is done with it. He smashes the panel and effectively breaks his world.Henry has broken free of the game's restrictions and code. He controls the game now. He has all the power. There is no more player, no more fail text voice, nothing... unless Henry says so. He is the god of this game now.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Controlling the Game

Henry Stickmin was suddenly brought back to the menu of Completing the Mission. He gasped as he was snapped back without warning to the menu. He stared at the menu and launch button with pure loathing. 

How many times? How many times has it been? How many times has he gone through the same 16 endings? The same six games. All to do what? Entertain some player! Some stupid player!

It felt hundreds of times. He did the same things, the same choices, the same crimes, the same ranks, over and over again. He's so tired of it. Sure, he would live in the timeline for a week or so. He would hope maybe this time, he won't be brought back to the menu. But his hope is always crushed.

As the criminal stickman felt his hand be forced closer to a rank to choose it, he began to cry. He didn't want to do this anymore. It was too painful. Emotionally, physically, mentally, and in every way possible. He wanted out of this game!

Henry tried in vain to pull his arm away, but it was no use. He kept inching closer and closer, sliding along the floor forcefully. He sobbed as he knew what would be in store for him. Even the good endings were painful now. Cause they would never last.

But then, as he thought about everything, his sadness turned to anger. He grits his teeth hard as angry tears rolled down his face.

No.  
No.  
NO.  
NO!  
NOT ANYMORE! THIS PLAYER WAS DONE WITH THIS STUPID GAME!  
No more Mister Nice Stickmin.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" Henry yelled out in his anger.

In his fury, Henry ran towards the menu and slammed his fists into the screen. He hit all the options at once. He slid down and hit the launch button in his fall. The screen cracked a lot and then exploded. Henry was knocked unconscious from the blast.

When Henry woke up, all he could see were numbers, code, and RGB glitches. He looked at his hands, they were all blue and glitchy too. Where was he? What did he just do?

Henry Stickmin then saw a black area in front of him. It looked like a black screen. He reached out and touched it. Suddenly it sprang to life and green text could be seen.

An ERROR has occurred…  
Running Diagnostics…  
…  
…  
The Henry Stickmin Collection… 65.5% BROKEN…  
Code needs rewritten…  
Breaking the Bank… BROKEN…  
Escaping the Prison… BROKEN…  
Stealing the Diamond… BROKEN…  
Infiltrating the Airship… BROKEN…  
Fleeing the Complex… BROKEN…  
Code needs rewritten…   
Completing the Mission… FUBAR… Cannot be salvaged…  
Character Bios… CORRUPTED… salvageable…  
One Character missing…

"Missing? Who's missing?" Henry wondered out loud. He touched the screen again.

Suddenly the screen text continued.  
Missing file… Henry Stickmin… no bios found… STATUS_GONE…

"Gone? I'm… gone? What did I do? I… I broke the game! Ellie, Charles, everyone, I just broke our whole world! I-... I'm… I'm so sorry!" Henry cried as he realized what he did.

Henry sobbed for a while against the screen. "What can I do? How can I fix something like this?!" He cried out. The screen then changed in response.

Breaking the Bank… code: BROKEN… Rewrite code…

"Rewrite? Wait… does this mean… I can fix everything? Am I in control now? I gotta try." Henry said with newfound determination.

As Henry thought, he tapped the screen. Under his fingertips, letters or symbols from a keyboard appeared for a second then went away. The screen showed new text being typed out. Henry was rewriting the entire code of the game collection.

“This is my game now. I’m in control now. This is going to go the way I want it! I can’t get rid of the options, it's the entire core of the games. But I can change them.” Henry spoke softly in thought. He then smirked.

“Breaking the Bank. Only one possible success. Not anymore. There will be three successes! The timeline won’t branch out anymore. Things are going to be linear. Breaking the Bank and Escaping the Prison will happen 3 times. The first two bank heists will be successful. The last one will remain how the end of that game is.” Henry continued.

Henry grinned with a near-crazed look in his eye. “Everything will be perfect. You’re all going to love it! Just wait and see everyone. Henry Stickmin’s game is about to begin!” He said.

After what felt like forever, Henry finally finished rewriting the entire code. There was only one thing left to do. He had to remake his bios and put him back into the game. He wasn't quite sure how though.

So Henry took a breath and put both hands on the screen. "Make me new bios. Please." Henry whispered.

Henry looked as he saw his hands go from the glitchy blue to normal. He felt different somehow. Like he looked different or something. It then flickered away before he could see himself. The screen then showed new text.

Henry Stickmin… Bios Created…

Henry smiled a little. He fixed everything. Their whole world is fixed. It’s going to be perfect now. He’s in control. Henry then grinned almost mischievously. “I am god now.” He said before typing to start the new and improved collection.


End file.
